


Если пальто подходит

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Early Days, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Prompt Fic, The effects of tailoring on the modern Victorian gentleman of discernment, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25704856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Когда я впервые встретился с Уотсоном, он был не совсем здоров, имел вес ниже нормы, и его одежда ему не подходила.
Kudos: 8





	Если пальто подходит

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [JWP 2020 #21: If The Coat Fits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438123) by [methylviolet10b](https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b). 



Когда я впервые встретился с Уотсоном, он был не совсем здоров, имел вес ниже нормы, и его одежда ему не подходила. Она была несколько потёртой и тусклой, очень похожей на него самого в тот момент. Я мог прочесть историю болезни и отсутствия дохода в каждой потёртости и пятне на его манжетах, в каждой складке материала.

Насколько я не оценил всей силы и великолепия Уотсона в ту первую встречу, настолько же я не смог предвидеть, как тот будет выглядеть, когда поправится и оденется лучше.

Прошло несколько месяцев после того, как Уотсон в первый раз сопровождал меня во время расследования, прежде чем я увидел его другим. Уотсон оказался при деньгах (удачное пари в его клубе) и, когда погода испортилась, отправился к местному портному, чтобы сшить себе зимнее пальто.

Я был совершенно не готов к такому эффекту, когда Уотсон впервые надел готовую вещь. Пальто идеально сидело на его более здоровом теле, подчёркивая широкие плечи и стройную фигуру. Портной снабдил пальто бесплатным шарфом в качестве дополнения. То ли случайно, то ли намеренно, но один из цветов в переплетении ткани точно соответствовал оттенку глаз Уотсона.

Я отметил каждую деталь, поскольку полностью потерял нить мысли, которую преследовал в тот момент.

Именно зимой клиенты впервые начали флиртовать с Уотсоном. Это, по крайней мере, я смог предвидеть без всякого труда – и опередил их с такой же готовностью.


End file.
